


and yet.

by starfolds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Jossed, because oda REALLY doesnt like happy childhoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolds/pseuds/starfolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanji blinks back the memories away.</p><p>(major spoilers for chapters 813-814.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and yet.

**Author's Note:**

> again, major spoilers for chapters 813-814 of the manga.
> 
>    
> warning for mentions of a child handling guns and knives.

sanji trembles.

sanji trembles not for his nakama, not from worry, not from fear. they're safe, _safe_ , and not for a moment did it cross his mind he won't be able to protect them. two years came with a promise: _never again._

no. sanji trembles because the gun in his hand is heavy. sanji trembles because with one look (one touch) he already knows the gun is poorly maintained, knows there's something off with its balance, knows the idiot he stole the gun from probably chose it for its size and disregarded the fact it's hell to shoot with accurately.

sanji trembles because for a brief second he's five years old again, and being handed a perfect miniature _functional_ replica of said weapon by the gunmaker himself.

(a week after, oniisama allows him to test it with ammunition. the shot goes wild and okaasama's vase shatters; he doesn't touch the gun again.)

sanji shifts his weight, steadies his grip. his fingers, callused from over a decade of cooking, slides over the familiar carved logo--

(wait. it's been modified. a depression in the middle of one four leaf clover, in the shape of a diamond. did madame inherit the trade already? maybe the aim's already fixed--)

 

_(you have a distaste for guns, i've noticed._

_i--_ a hand squeezing his shoulder.

 _i want to show you something._ a box from the bottom drawer of father's massive desk being slid open.

 _otousama this is--_ father carefully holding the sharp end of a throwing knife while his tiny fingers stroke the hilt reverently.

 _in a few years' time, maybe even before you reach ten, this box will be yours._ a surprised gasp.

 _is oniisama going to teach me?_ a small smile from father, a much rarer gift by itself.

 _your brothers know how, but they don't have the interest._ another squeeze on his shoulder.

_no, we don't need your brothers for this. you shall learn from me, sanji._

_really, otousama? i can't wait--ow!_ in his excitement, the exposed edge nicks a forefinger; father laughs and applies pressure on the cut with a handkerchief while sanji looks in wonder.

_at the end of our lessons, i promise that you will never get cut by accident ever again._

_yes, otousama._ )

 

sanji blinks back the memories away.

"you. stand up." he's all but shut out all of caesar's protests by now. sanji grabs that bulky coat of his and pulls him up, the other hand still holding the gun swiveling towards a pirate that dared to come near them.

"you will take us to a private room with a long-range, secure den den mushi."

capone sits down at the table again and gestures for food to be served. "do what he says, it doesn't matter. there is no call he can make that will change his fate."

the room is too posh with its antique furniture. caesar finally stops complaining once the door shuts behind the pirate that guided them. sanji inspects the snail. he removes a black button stuck inside its shell. he won't let this crew of ill-fitted suits get a recording of this call.

it's been thirteen years since he last dialed this number.

thirteen years, and yet.

"oniisama," a pause.

"you better have not touched my knives, you bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i've lost the link, but iirc there was a tumblr post pointing out that sanji was shaking from nerves the entire time he was pointing the gun at caesar.  
> 2\. the following japanese words were used because the english counterparts didn't sound right in my head:  
> -nakama in this instance referring to the rest of the straw hat crew;  
> -otousama, okaasama and oniisama as a very formal way of saying father, mother, and older brother respectively.  
> 3\. this will probably be jossed when the next chapter comes out idk what to do with all these emotions honestly


End file.
